Timing
by Kyndsie
Summary: My take on Jareth & Sarah, beginning right after the movie. Exploring how Jareth might re-approach Sarah, suspecting that she's not ready even to accept him as anything other than a villain. April 13, 2013 update: Questions to Ask The Goblin King added. (I guess now this is truly complete.)
1. An End is a New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Labyrinth-related. All Labyrinth characters, dialogue, settings, etc, from the movie are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc.**

**A/N:** _This is a multi-chapter story, currently (July 2012) in progress. The exact timing fluctuates, in terms of the chapters not happening exactly sequentially. However, I'll give notes about when stuff happens. This story begins at the end of the movie. _

* * *

Jareth

As the party continued with so very many of his _very loyal subjects_ and the child-woman who had defeated him, the white owl soared away. "No, not defea…" he sighed to himself, having to admit that she did, in fact, defeat him. Not on her own, or with the help of those still-celebrating friends. No, because he misjudged her and the situation. She was too old and too young. MUCH too young. Or perhaps only a little bit too young. Perhaps the air rushing past or the distance from her enabled his mind to begin a review of tactics.

While he typically made use of the patterns long-since established as helpful and effective, this practical-dreamer presented Jareth with a new set of challenges to consider. Over the next weeks, he did just that, allowing his bruised ego, stunned pride, and surprisingly-stomped heart to see that he was not finished with the cause.

_The difficulty_, he mused in his throne room,_ is that she already had her ability to hope and dream, and __**then**__ she chose my story_. He abruptly sat up, causing the goblins nearby to become quieter, and watch him more carefully; the Goblin King lounges, struts, dances, kicks, flies, and moves on a whim, but rarely sits with *gasp* "correct" posture.

_Fortunately for me, for all of us, she was unaware of the potency and potential of those gifts, for they __**are**__ gifts. Most mortals begin with those abilities, but have begun to ignore, discount, and discard them by the time they reach double-digits._

_She imagines herself to be grown up, nearly __**wishes**__ it, but knows herself to be beyond a child._ Jareth smiled, not the smug smirk, nor the indicator of a new interpretation of a vague set of words, but something that might almost be considered wistful. He knew that he had reached a crux, but was unsure how much further to consider it:

_ Could she consider me as anything other than the villain of that story? Her story? __**Our**__ story? Could it ever truly be __**our**__ story?_

He shook his head. The mere fact that this mortal female had an ability which he failed to recognize and so to overcome did intrigue him. By the bog! It had been many spans since any had truly challenged his Labyrinth! Perhaps this fascination was simply because of the novelty.

The Goblin King considered the options open to him:

Let things be. This was one of the traditional responses to being trounced in your own magical realm – having to let the victor alone.

Seek vengeance. Another traditional response to being trounced in your own magical realm – defeat the victor.

Retire. Having been defeated, allow the next-in-line to take control. This requires the existence and immediate presence of a next-in-line, which is not currently the case.

Escher. Ahhhhh, yes, where nothing is as it seems.

Perhaps the entire situation merited further study. Jareth formed a crystal, allowing him to watch Sarah again. He had done so at various points since his defeat. Actually, ever since she selected his story, nearly two years prior to her fateful saying of the right words.

* * *

_Please review! I crave feedback._


	2. Quick Detour

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from the movie. The original goblin character here is mine. I think. Except that he's Sarah's. And Jareth's.**

_**A/N:**__ This takes place during the previous chapter. Exact timing to be retconned as needed._

Sarah

Cleaning her room. Again. Maybe _someday_ her stepmother would stop mucking about, moving things in the name of "cleaning," making it necessary for Sarah to come along after her re-organize. Although by this time, it'd be re-re-re-re-re-... Sarah stopped counting. It had stopped being funny once she got past the first dozen "re"s.

"Wait a minute." She stopped, considering her still-dwindling collection of stuffed animals. Barring her dolls, her childhood toys had been migrating to Toby's room ever since his birth. Ever since her Heroic Rescue of Toby, she'd been okay with that. But now, a new stuffed animal had joined her troupe.

Maybe an animal. It certainly wasn't a plant. And it looked stuffed, there on the shelf.

"Where in the world did - you look like a - " Sarah couldn't speak the word _goblin_. Careless words. Still, it was motionless, and didn't seem to smell. She didn't remember ever even seeing this particular creature before. Ever. Not during the adventure, and not from before. Still, she couldn't ask anyone. Karen, in particular would give one of her patent-pending exasperated-sighs, say "really, Sarah, how can you expect me to keep track of all of your stuffed animals that you don't even play with..." Or worse, one of her patent-pending eye-roll, exasperated-sigh, confiscate-the-item-in-question combos. "Since you don't remember having this, I'm sure that Toby will just _adore_ playing with it!"

Mostly, Sarah was okay with Toby inheriting her old toys. It's not as though they had been thrown out (yet). But this one was... different.

She'd keep it. Not quite as a memento for an adventure that she didn't quite like to admit was real. Not quite as a toy, for she certainly wouldn't play with it. As a talisman, warding against what (or whom) she wasn't quite sure.

"You need a name. There were quite a lot of quites in that last bit, so how about 'Kwite'?" Sarah asked, fixing a lop-sided, impish, nearly meta grin on her face.

"'Kwite' it is, then!"


	3. Sarah's Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labryinth or any characters from the movie. OCs are invented or amalgams of many people. The name of the store is original, and any resemblance is coincidental.**

**A/N**:_ This occurs after Chapter 1. Chapter 2 hasn't quite happened yet, but I rather think that Sarah will discover the little furball in between now and the next time. Or not._

* * *

Sarah (immediately after the after-adventure party)

Just going by the "normal" clocks in her dad's house, it had been a long day. Going by the 13, no really 10 hours, on top of her typical week, Sarah was exhausted, and barely managed to slip into pajamas and under the covers before collapsing. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday, and that her dad and stepmom were pretty good about letting her sleep in after baby-sitting.

If she had thought about it, she would have hoped that either she wouldn't dream at all, either because of being so tired or because of having experienced in real life what _should_ have been a dream.

If she dreamed, she didn't consciously remember it that next morning, or ever.

But she did dream.

It was a quiet, soothing encounter with the Goblin King. (Yes, she knew his name because of Hoggle, but it seemed like some interesting-but-unnecessary information. Keep it just-in-case, like the emergency phone numbers whenever she baby-sat.) They simply strolled through the hedge parts of the Labyrinth, talking of nothing important. She never addressed him, not by name, title, nor honorific, but then she never had to ask for his attention. Had she been more alert, or slightly older, she would have felt flattered and embarrassed at his single focus on her, but her mind was still processing the adventure, and had little interest to spare in one dream.

As expected, Sarah did sleep in some, but not as late as she thought, or even would have been permitted. An afternoon out with friends shopping through Old Downtown was in order, and she greatly anticipated it. Not that she could tell any of the girls what had happened, or even describe hi- _it_. It. It. It. Not that she could describe IT.

_Why would I need to describe the Goblin King? He was kind of the villain, but not evil. Besides, they'd want to know which guy in our grade I'm __**really**__ basing him on._

Having made that decision while she brushed out her hair before a late breakfast, she braided it just for a change, and went downstairs. She returned Toby's morning laugh, to her stepmother's surprise, and hugged her dad, which surprised them both.

"Morning, Sare." Her dad's use of their old pet name for her made her grin in response.

"Morning Dad, Karen, Toby" this last with a tickle.

* * *

Sarah met her friends at a somewhat centrally located street corner, and they walked the few blocks to the still mercifully good Old Downtown. It had yet to be taken over by chain stores and "Ye Olde… Shoppe" storefronts.

Each finding a few really good things, several absurdities (like the self-knitting elbow warmer kit), and a sale at the music store, they finished up at an antiques store. Mr. B, the proprietor, didn't actually like calling it an "antiques" store, though, so the girls were careful to refer to it as a "Curio Shop." They privately agreed that they liked that name; since Mr. B let them browse and try things without getting huffy about it, they tried to buy at least one thing among the group of them whenever they came in. Some days, like today, they each found something to buy: Tricia found a miniature lamp; Portland (her parents were travel agents) discovered a framed ticket stub for an Elvis concert; Deirdre spotted a collection of lace handkerchiefs; Martine grabbed a vintage clutch purse. And Sarah… Sarah bought a paperweight.

Her friends were a little surprised and disappointed. After all, it wouldn't even make a very good paperweight: "It's glass and completely round… it won't stay still… it'll fall off… it'll break… your brother will bite into it…" They had an objection for every possible argument in its favor. Until Sarah held it up and caught the light.

It wasn't a prism, and didn't react like one.

It certainly wasn't a diamond, either.

It wasn't old window-type-glass like in a "Historical Marker" house.

It wasn't Depression-era glass, a solid color but still very translucent.

No, this was simply a glass sphere, of a size to fit easily into one's palm.

Once Sarah held it up to the light, her friends sighed, remembering their long-standing agreement that whoever finds a find gets to keep it. (Note: this long-standing agreement came as a result of the 3-weeks' war during the summer of their 5th grade year, and is responsible for saving their friendship at least twice every season. No further details available at this time.)

Possibly by chance, Sarah was the last one to the cash register. As Mr. B. wrapped her purchase, he watched her. He was in something of the habit of giving out cryptic remarks to most customers. Had anyone kept track, those who still dreamed and had a belief in the world of fae received the lion's share.

"Best keep this out of reach of those who can't use it well, miss." (He never would call the children of the town by their first names, but always "miss" or "sir," and the children were grateful.)

Thinking that he meant Toby, or her dog Merlin, Sarah replied, "Thank you, Mr. B. I will."

* * *

Back at home, Sarah unwrapped her globe, and set it on her vanity. She tried it out different places around the room, but nothing seemed to suit. At least it didn't roll off. It didn't roll off anywhere. It didn't roll on its own at all. Sarah could set it rolling, and it would roll smoothly for a greater distance than expected, but perhaps it was a different kind of glass.

Sarah shrugged, and put it on display on the top shelf of her bookcase. She wanted to leave it out on her vanity, but trying to argue with her stepmother about it made that option distasteful. _It's too easy for Toby to get it…_ she could already hear the lecture.

And that night she remembered her dream. As well as every night for the next week. But that was almost cheating, as it was the same dream, ten nights in a row.


	4. Sarah's Recurring Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, the Labyrinth, or anything from the movie. Plotbunnies are here in my own variation.**

**A/N:** _See the end of the chapter for Author Notes._

* * *

Sarah's Recurring Dream

_Arglosigkeit_

As she sat on the hillside opposite the Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and the Castle, she watched the sun –

_Wait a minute! That sunrise is in the wrong place!_

"Worried, Sarah?" A royally amused voice.

She leapt to her feet, realizing several things all at once:

*Despite having started on the dirt, she was now standing on a blanket, as though at a picnic.

*She was wearing a dress of some kind, light blue in color; not her dress-up costume from just before the adventure, nor the puffy, dreamy, princess gown. Something that was neither, but reminded her of both.

*Her heart wasn't racing, despite her sudden movement.

*She wasn't alone.

"Can we assume that you've already claimed not to be worried, or scared, and have already reiterated that I have no power over you? Yes, I thought so. Now, please sit back down, precious, and watch the sunrise." Still amused, still royal, plus something else. Something…

Sarah turned to face the speaker, and never thought she'd seen such a… appropriate adjectives failed her.

That was DEFINITELY a smirk on the Goblin King's face.

It was arrogant. Check.

Cocky. Check. (_No, that's not redundant, it's a little different. It just is!_ Sarah told herself)

Wary. Hmmm…

_Why would the Goblin King be wary of me here, in this place?_

"Really, precious thing, I promise that no harm shall come to you and yours as a result of you sitting here." Still royal, still amused but slightly wary, and a hint of… something else…

Sarah considered her options for a moment: Stay there standing, run away, walk away, simply turn away and look elsewhere, bang her own hand until she woke up.

_Woke up?_

"Why am I dreaming about this, Goblin King?"

"Will you sit first? It offends my sense of manners that I should sit while a lady stands, although it appeals to my sense of royalty. My promise is still valid." Ah. High-handed royalty now, courteous, but a hint that he might someday lose patience.

Sarah sighed, and sat, but not quite in the same spot as before. That spot was next to his. She chose a spot a little further away, angled slightly so as to be able to see him. "I accept your promise of safety. Now, what is all this about?"

Jareth sighed. "I thought that we could simply spend some time in conversation. I realized that you have a singular gift in this area that I find lacking in my daily companions."

"Okaaaaaaaaay. So now we're going to talk." She paused a moment. Shrugged. "Okay, so why is the sunrise there now?" She gestured to a different sky than where it had been only minutes before, which was different than the one at the start of her adventure. No, than at the start of her Heroic Rescue of Toby.

He smirked. "Why not? Why should the Goblin Kingdom be bound by the strict rules of geography? Its location in relation to the mundane world is truly somewhat relative."

She started to object to him using "mundane" to describe her world, the NORMAL world, but then remembered the use of it in a non-magical context.

The Goblin King gave a small nod, as though knowing her thought process.

"Still, though. Why THAT sky? Do you _like_ the sunrise there the best? The most awe-inspiring or terrifying or beautiful?"

Blinked. A second time. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Then why move it around? Sheer boredom? Flaunting your power?"

Chuckled a little. "A little of that, with a preference to some small changes."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have considered moving a sunrise as a small change. Oh… you moved your Kingdom instead of moving the sun."

Not-quite-sarcastic almost-smile. "Exactly. The sun is, after all, a star."

_Why does he say that as though it's important, as though I should be unsurprised?_

"Doesn't it mess up the gardens? Having the sun in different places could mess things up. I mean, some plants need direct sunlight, while others indirect… Hoggle and the other gardeners would get upset, well, extra upset, about it."

Jareth nodded. "A reasonable conclusion given a mortal viewpoint. I assure you that no harm comes to the Goblin Kingdom as a result of this, either."

She cocked her head. "Are you usually so determined to guarantee safety to someone who _isn't_ likely to come to harm? You must see that it does seem a bit curious to me."

"Sarah," he voice was softer, had mellowed during the conversation. Even so, the _melodic_ way he said her name was… "Sarah, you may not accept this, but I never intended for you to come to any harm. Wait." He raised a single finger, seeing that she was about to argue the point, mentioning the Cleaners or the Bog or something. "As I said, my _intentions_… yes, well, my actions did have to modify based on your greater success. And your defiance. Really, Sarah, my Labyrinth was 'a piece of cake'? Surely you could see how that would offend my pride." His face was showing a mocking kind of pride now. Almost as though he knew this was a game, and was determined to play his role fully, but without really identifying with it.

Sarah paused. Took a breath. "I suppose. But think how you would have felt if I had arrived in your throne room hours before the deadline!"

He stopped. Nodded, giving the impression of a fully bow, despite remaining in a sitting position. "Hmmm. Yes, that would have been embarrassing. Of course, we could have spent more time in the ballroom." He quirked that eyebrow at her again.

She didn't blush, and didn't shiver, and didn't look completely away, but somehow did all a little of all three.

"Sarah, you're truly uncomfortable for the first time now. Someday we'll talk about why. Meanwhile, look at me. Please."

She turned back to him.

"Ahhh, Sarah-love, you aren't a child, but not quite a woman. Enjoy this part of your life. It has a magic to be found nowhere else. Magic held by no one, save those who are experiencing it."

She watched his unmatched eyes while he said that, feeling her heartbeat increase slightly. She swallowed when he finished, nodded her head, but was unable to respond.

He didn't expect a reply, apparently, or accepted the nod in lieu of an audible answer. He was suddenly standing, but not abruptly. More as though he moved with leonine grace and speed. She didn't see the motion itself because she wasn't watching for it.

He offered her a hand, a courtly, chivalrous gesture to help her stand gracefully, without getting caught in that unusual dress. He led her a couple of steps, bowed elegantly over her hand, and then was gone.

Or she was gone.

* * *

_A/N: The subtitle is a result of my playing with Google translate, trying to be clever and possibly a tease. So test your Google-fu!_

_Yes, all of this chapter is Sarah's dream. If this doesn't seem long enough to be a remembered, recurring dream, comfort yourselves that this is all either of them would tell me. To be honest, I am not yet sure whether or not we'll see any of Sarah's other dreams, recurring or not (because possibly they'd changed somewhat as she gets older)._


	5. Meanwhile, during the dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie. Not Jareth, Sarah, or anything else. Especially not any chickens. OCs are mine.**

**A/N:** _The pacing and plotting and musing, etc, from chapter 1 is ongoing. For the moment, I'll leave it to the reader to guess when exactly his sitting upright causes such a shock to the goblins, or even whether or not that matters. After all, in a Goblin Kingdom, where forever isn't long at all, perhaps time passes differently… In the meantime, this starts during the 10 days of Sarah's remembered recurring dream._

* * *

Jareth

**When last we left our Goblin King, he was deciding what approach to take to recover. Whether he's going to recover FROM the encounter, recover his pride, recover the girl who stole his heart all those moments before, or merely plan to reupholster his throne remains to be seen.**

Yes, he's still pacing some, but only in shorter spurts. Ten minutes at a time, and at a less frantic rate. The goblins have learned to stay in the smaller areas that offer no egress. This way, they can watch the show, with a minimal chance of being seen, trampled, kicked, bogged, swamped, or _shudder_ sentenced to a _bathing_.

Jareth lounges in his throne, watching her sleep, and dream again of the moving sunsets, the unknown dress, and the conversation. He half-smiles, remembering the dream that she never would, thankful that it would only be a source of déjà vu for her.

_Now, how do I begin to encourage her to drop her guard? Or has that already begun? After all, her dream that first night was truly HERS. I didn't send it, just joined in once I heard her calling. This one, however, I sent, but she put it on repeat. So perhaps she's intrigued. Hmmm… curiosity… that's an old trick. But it doesn't have to be a trick._

He visits her room while she sleeps the next night, having carefully drilled Kwite, the goblin stationed in Sarah's room, what signals to give, and how. For example, if the girl begins to wake, Kwite is to sneeze thrice. Fortunately for both of them, Sarah's dog, Merlin, is not allowed to sleep in the house right now. Some discipline plan of her stepmother's. If either of the adults enters, then Kwite will give a screech that mimics the sound of rain gutters falling off the roof and headed toward the large picture window in the front parlor.

While Sarah dreams the moving sunrise conversation again, Jareth roams her room, noticing what she has put away, and chosen to leave out, and what is missing. The empty spaces tell him what has been packed away, given away, given to little Jareth (he gives a wry smile, _I probably shouldn't call him that, since he was never going to belong to the Goblin Kingdom_), and thrown out.

He touches everything… almost. The make-up he doesn't handle, as that belongs to a different aspect of her than he ever expects to understand. The statuette of himself has been restored to its spot on her vanity, after having been moved, put away, and then almost given to Toby.

He halts when he reaches her bookshelves. There… on the top shelf, out of reach of unskilled hands. The bending of starlight as it moves through the Curio Store paperweight brings a look of tenderness to Jareth's face.

Reaching toward it, he catches it in its flight to him. "She saw it, she ignored her friends' attempts to dissuade, she convinced them, and then she purchased it. Then she didn't flaunt it, or bury it. She has it displayed so she can see it and remember," he whispers, remembering the crystal that he sent out that first night after. He could not send that one directly to her, but placed it someplace that had the _feel_ of her. And she found it.

This gives him an idea, which he puts in another crystal for safe-keeping, sending it back to his study for later consideration. He carefully places her crystal back on the shelf, complimenting it on remaining stationary.

He finishes his perusal of the room, then is beside her bed. Thinking for a moment of giving her a Sleeping Beauty dream, he shakes his head, knowing that would only interrupt the now-familiar conversation on the hill opposite the Labyrinth.

He is gone from the room, but Kwite remains stationed there, returned to his regular spot in the stuffed animal shelf, his crinkly eyes opened as far as they can go, while his soap dish hat is upside down, as expected. There is nothing to give away this nocturnal visit to the girl.

When she wakes, Sarah yawns, stretches, and looks around the room, glad that it's Saturday again.

_Something seems… off somehow. Not moved around, just… different. Almost… nah. This is, after all, reality. But why does my room smell like cinnamon and leather…?_

If she were to examine the crystal that she had found, she might have seen the Goblin King at a large oaken desk, surrounded by parchments, quills, old books, and several empty mugs for tea. Instead, she heads downstairs to join her brother for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hooray for over-lapping chapters! Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, or could use more explanation / description. I have a vague idea of what Kwite really looks like, and WHY he wears a soap dish on his head, so that may come in later. But if you have ideas, please let me know!_

_Oh, and the swamp mentioned briefly belongs to Lixxle._

_Reviews kindly welcomed. Even requested, please!_


	6. Summer Plans The Beginnning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the world of the Labyrinth. Especially not any chickens. OCs are mine, and are either thoroughly invented or are amalgams. All Labyrinth ideas, characters, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.**

**A/N:** _Apparently in my head-canon, the events of the movie occured six weeks before the end of the school year. I don't think there's any specific mention in the movie about WHEN it all happens. But please correct me if I'm wrong!_

Additional head-canon factoid: Sarah is finishing her 9th grade / Freshman year in High School. If you have canon info to the contrary please let me know!

* * *

Sarah - Jareth

The rest of the school-year finished nearly as expected. There was barely a month left once that recurring dream ended. Despite the fact that everyone was preoccupied with finishing, and with making plans for the summer, several things happened:

*The faculty noticed Sarah's new-found sense of responsibility, and an almost complete cessation of whining. This was all the more noticeable because the majority of the students were displaying habits along opposite trends. As a result, they nominated her for the student government board.

*Sarah's improved attitude carried over into her interactions with Karen. Consistently. So when Karen's friend's co-worker was looking for a responsible baby-sitter with toddler experience, Karen had no hesitation in recommending her own step-daughter. Sarah did sigh when she heard about this potential new duty, but because she recognized that this was a compliment from Karen, she was able to receive it graciously. Plus, it did mean more available money. (Plus this led to baby-sitting play dates, so Max and Toby could play together, with Sarah getting paid for both.)

*In helping Karen clean out part of the attic, Sarah discovered a second crystal globe. She exclaimed over it, and Karen, who had actually noticed the first one, offered it to Sarah to keep. "As long as you keep them both on that high shelf, just in case." Sarah readily agreed, not realizing that it was four weeks exactly since she had discovered the first one. Once again, she neglected to look into either one, which was understandable, and so she didn't notice a penetrating gaze soften as it fell on her.

*Sarah's mannerisms changed some. From being always the future actress, snobby and cocky, she had become more relaxed and confident. This meant that the boys were more able to accept how pretty she was, with that long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. Three days before the end of school, Michael, the not-quite-acknowledged King of Hot Stuff of their class, asked Sarah out on a date.

Rather shockingly, Jareth didn't know about this last development. In his defense, he was tending to his duties as Goblin King. He was overseeing the Pineapple-Squish Gala. Contain your excitement, dear readers, for this story does _not_ contain an account of that highly revered but inadequately described celebration. Your disappointment would convince even the newly responsible Sarah to utter those words "It's not fair!" You will, at least, understand the single-minded focus that His Highness would naturally bestow on the attendant activities, and forgive his lack of instantaneous response.

He did, however, observe it as Sarah recounted the story to her friends, and again to her family. In one part of his mind, he admired her skill in what information she included in which telling. _Quite the future diplomat,_ he smiled, musing on future probabilities for just a moment. Until he recalled _why_ he knew to be impressed by her abilities. Then his brow darkened as he _willed_ the sphere in which he observed her to dissipate.

With him there in the throne room, the mess of goblins, not large enough to be called a _gaggle_, but too many to be considered anything else, stilled slightly. This must not be considered an indication of keener powers of observation, but of highly developed survival skills. Any change in their monarch's behavior patterns are worth noting.

They watched more closely, trying to signal to some goblins and chickens across the room to be still. Or stiller. Too bad subtlety wasn't a skill of any of these particular goblins. Fortunately for them, Jareth was too preoccupied with his own dilemma at this time. He apparently re-thought the dissolution of the sphere, for he re-conjured it (or a brand new one, who can say?), and was relieved to learn that Sarah's parents, while cautiously optimistic about this boy, _What's his name? Muskrat?_, wanted to meet him first, and were going to insist on group activities at first.

This time, the Goblin King waited until the conversation was definitely concluded before Vanishing the sphere. He looked up, concerned at the noise level – no, concerned at the LACK of noise level in his throne room.

He saw three groups of goblins, plus one group of chickens and goblins, waving to each other. As a game of charades, it would have been a complete failure, as everybody was gesturing at the same time, and were pointing at such sporadic intervals that it could almost have been considered interpretive dance. Jareth made the command decision to ignore this turn of events. After all, it didn't involve the combination of large quantities of goblin ale and open flame, nor was it actually disruptive. He made a mental not to ask one of his aides what the signaling was all about. But not until after he visited his study.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I can neither confirm nor deny any possibility of a resemblance between a so-called Pineapple-Squish Gala and any other event ever to occur in the history of any population._

_Please review, provide feedback, chase plot-bunnies! Or even describe the Pineapple-Squish Gala. Given enough interest and feedback, I may be persuaded to provide an official Goblin Kingdom description of its history._


	7. Jareth's Plan, Sarah's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, the chickens, or most of the Goblins.**

**A/N:**_ Keep reading after the chapter for the real notes. Nothing here, because I don't really like spoilers._

* * *

Jareth's plan - Sarah's call

**Impressive movie-trailer voice-over** _You may recall that Jareth was struck by a brilliant plan as he browsed through Sarah's bedroom shortly after their adventure. "This gives him an idea, which he puts in another crystal for safe-keeping, sending it back to his study for later consideration." (If you don't remember, it's in Chapter 5.)_

_You may have already discerned part of his plan, that of placing his crystals in Sarah's life. What use, may an author ask, fiendishly, are a collection of crystal orbs? (One answer to that question may be found in the notes after the chapter.)_

_The simple answer is this: remember what those crystals are, what they hold, and what the Goblin King can do with them._

* * *

Jareth reached the relative sanity and order of his study. He considered for a moment why he allowed the goblins (and chickens) to run somewhat unchecked in the throne room, leaving chaos and strange aromas in their wake, when the dwarfs, elves, brownies, and other creatures would only come when absolutely necessary. He made a note for an aide to consider what venue the other races had for regular access to him. _It is, after all, called the __**Goblin**__ Kingdom, so I suppose they should receive the first attention,_ he thought with a wry smile.

After magically locking his study door, a habit long-since learned out of necessity, he again contemplated the idea. No, the Idea. It wasn't quite an IDEA, but it might lead to developments that would merit one.

_So far, so good,_ he mused.

He considered an hour-glass. It could have made the trip across hard-traversed prairie, mountain, and ocean, treasured as a lone relic of the Old Country. It was new, in everything but appearance. After all, it had to fit the rest of the décor in the study. Nearly half of the sand had yet to leave the upper bulb.

_Time to dance._

* * *

Sarah waited until Karen had taken Toby to the store that first Monday afternoon of summer vacation. Lately, she would have probably enjoyed the trip, too, but there was something she had to do, something that she hadn't done in more than six weeks. Something that she didn't know was possible.

She was going to call her friends. The friends that she _wi – NO, hoped_ were real, even if that meant that the adventure was real.

She sat in front of her mirror, checked her hair, nervous at the thought that they might be disappointed in her appearance.

"Hoggle," she said, and waited. She had just a moment to wonder what to do if he didn't answer. _Is there an answering machine for mirrors? How do I admit that it was just a figment -_

"Sarah," Hoggle tried to sound gruff, but couldn't disguise the happiness inside. "Are you okay?" He was suddenly concerned.

"Yes, Hoggle. I just wanted to talk to you, because it's been a while."

"Nearly six and a half weeks," Hoggle mumbled. Sarah didn't quite catch it, but figured that he was grumbling as usual.

"So, how are you? What's your fairy-spraying count?"

"Well, t'other day, I got to 75 before a runner came. And a couple of weeks before _that_, I got near to 100 before a storm hit! I don'ts get to spray like that every day, you know! I's has to see to the other gardens, and so sometimes just has to spray as I go, with no time to tally."

Sarah paused a moment, realizing that there was actually very little she knew about Hoggle's duties, hobbies, and leisure moments.

"Wow! Those are impressive numbers! I'm sure that the fairies should just learn to stay away, because they're no match for you. So, was it a bad storm?" Sarah was curious about it. Did the Underground get normal, Aboveground weather? She didn't realize that she was already dividing things into Above- and Underground categories.

"Eh, it wasn't near as bad as lots were expecting. The rivers flooded, but they nearly always do this time of year. And the Grove of Laughter has been doing okay, considerin'." Hoggle hesitated, and Sarah could tell that he wanted to say more, but realizing that she shouldn't push him.

She waited a moment, and he blurted out, "We all expected a terrible storm, and for lots of things to break. But the Escher room is better-than-new, and some o' the goblins are sayin' that they've seen…"

This time, she had to rise to the bait. "Seen what?"

"Him, smiling. There's a rumor that he laughed about something, not from his own joke, but just because he was pleased. AND he didn't demand that everybody else laugh, too."

Sarah pondered this, quite quickly. She remembered, again, how very little she knew about the Goblin King. Jareth. She wasn't even sure what to call him.

"Enough about me and stuff around here. How are you? I figured you were okay, or in extreme trouble, or you'd'a called."

Sarah smiled, that bright-as-dawn smile that would never fail to win her friends.

"I'm doing okay. School's done for break, so I don't have any homework… it's a hassle, even when it's easy. I'm playing with Toby lots, and doing other baby-sitting, and…" Sarah paused, not sure how to relate the boy development to this friend, who was, after all, male. She was saved from that decision by the sound of Karen's car, returning.

"Hoggle, that's Karen, back from the store already. I'll call again soon, or you could call me. Tell Sir Didymus and Ludo that I said 'hi!' Good-bye, my friend!" Sarah waved until Hoggle had faded completely, then she ran downstairs to help with Karen's plunder.

As soon as Sarah had left her room, Jareth let the image of her fade from his current crystal. He was glad that he had decided not to inflict the title "Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench" onto Higgle after all. After all, the dwarf's conversation led Sarah to think about Jareth, and from the look on her face, it wasn't a bad thought. In fact, if those conversations led Sarah to _ask_ about Jareth _by name,_ he might have to relent further, and begin calling him by his correct name, instead of finding ever-new ways of deliberately getting it wrong.

_Maybe it's time for another dream, precious. Make sure that you know that romance doesn't only belong to that pimply, pretentious, prematurely aware over-achiever._

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review! Provide feedback! Chase the plot-bunnies._

_The idea of what other use can be made can be found on deviant art, by Ravietta, titled "Jareth's Balls". Yes, I was a little loopy because sleep-deprived when I wrote this chapter._

_Kwite the goblin was in this scene. He's on the bookshelf over there. No, over there. You might not have seen him because he fell asleep, and forgot to wake up for the conversation, so Hoggle didn't seen him to point him out to Sarah._

_Have no fear, there's much more to Jareth's plan, he assures me. I just wish he'd tell me what the rest is._

_As always, please let me know about typos, or canon-errors, or stuff that just doesn't make sense._


	8. The Plan, in Broad Scope

**DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, and all other characters and settings from the movie are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc. OCs are my own, and are invented or serious amalgams.**

**A/N:**_ This occurs within about a day of the previous chapter._

* * *

Jareth

The Goblin King sat at his desk, now in a more comfortable position of leaning back into the chair. Earlier that day, and at fairly regular intervals over the past few weeks, he had spent extra time in his study.

_I used to complete my desk-bound work more quickly,_ he mused, wryly. _Perhaps because it didn't used to include the unmeasured magical ability of a woman… girl… female. Her hopes and dreams have the ability to reshape whatever world she inhabits, to give form to so many potentialities. Can what I offer her provide enough range for her talent, even if she hasn't begun to have an awareness of it?_

Whatever else, Jareth knew that he would have to take steps to protect Sarah. For now, lacking any obvious signs of magical ability on her own, she should be safe. The aura that he place around her with his songs would render her invisible to scrying spells by others, and because she willingly brought that first crystal into her home, and placed it in a special spot in her own room, her whole family's home was under serious protection.

While at school, Sarah was also safe; even the most despicable of Underground beings restrained themselves and allowed no Presence in the schools of the Aboveground offspring. Any violators were subjected to the harshest punishments. Not harshest punishments _possible,_ the harshest punishments. There were no limits when it came to protecting the young.

However, because Sarah was nearing the age of womanhood, she would lose some automatic protection. All humans did. Once they were past the age of 17 1/3 by their calendar, all beings in the category of Other considered them to be adults, and thus no longer considered "Forbidden."

Other restrictions certainly applied, but the most powerful was the steady decline in the mortals' belief in anything Other. The habits taught in childhood, to "Beware of Stranger Danger" cultivated an attitude of distance. Even that slight additional moment of questioning of motives and identity would prevent many of the Other from interacting with most mortals.

But Sarah. Sarah _knew_ that some of the stories were true, and that most had their basis in fact. The details had been lost centuries before, in the telling around hearth fires. Her stubbornness could be an asset for her protection, provided she didn't believe the wrong beings.

As a result, Jareth's plan, his Idea (remember Chapter 7?), was as much for her protection as it was for his hope. If she could be brought to understand and accept that not only was he NOT the villain, but a friend and ally, and HER friend and ally, the rapport between them would become magical linkage of a kind to warn off all but the most deliberately foolhardy. And all three of those didn't have enough power, friends, or connections between them to do more than attempt to trip her as she walked down the street.

For there was still an understanding among the folk of the Other: The bond between a mortal and an Other, if entered willingly by the mortal, was inviolable.

So if Sarah was unwilling to bond with him, Jareth would have to… to… _find someone else for her_ whispered across his mind, and was promptly booted out the tower window and into the bog.

He gathered his thoughts to send Sarah a new dream, but paused after a mere breath.

She had called out to him first.

* * *

**A/N:** _I had hoped to get to the next dream in this chapter, but Jareth started elaborating on his plan. While this is *ahem* somewhat lacking in DETAILS, I hope it gives a sense as to the broader scope of the plan._

Never fear, I have the next two chapters written already. I'm shocked my ownself. I need to revise them before posting, so provide comments! Feedback, reviews, questions, ideas, help me corral those plot-bunnies, please!

_Bonus points to readers who find the "Firefly" reference. Cookies to those who identify the specific source of it. :)_


	9. Sarah's Dream Starts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, the Labyrinth, or anything related to the peach ballroom dream, which are (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc. I'm not sure about Sarah's gown, so apologies if I've inadvertently taken it. I would be happy to provide appropriate credit, if you'll let me know.**

**A/N:** _Warning! There's a POV shift. I've tried to be clear, with labels and spacing. Please let me know if it doesn't work, and I'll figure something out._

* * *

Jareth

_She had called out to him first._

She was dreaming again. It was only a few days after she called Hoggle on the mirror, so perhaps that's why her mind kept returning to her friends and those she knew from Underground.

Still, she called out to him from within her dream. She was looking for him.

_My family __**did**__ raise me to be a gentleman, and a gentleman never keeps a lady waiting._ He sent a quick, fervent, and sincere apology to his mother, his tutor, and his sisters, and joined the dream.

* * *

Sarah

_Where is he? I know he has to be here. He just has to be._

Sarah was in a glitzy ballroom, somewhat modeled after the large, formal hall in the Historic Hotel in Old Downtown. Gilt, crystal, space, and music, with dancers, although less crowded than before. And no individual chairs. She was aware enough of its being a dream to be amused at herself, but then again, she knew it was truly her own dream, and not one to prevent her from finding…

Him.

No, not Toby, not what-was-his-name-from-school-oh-yes-Michael.

The Goblin King.

Jareth.

She watched him approach her from some point across the room. She had somehow known of his arrival the instant it happened, if not just before, giving her just time to glance at her apparel. Sarah had a moment's discomfort, wondering if she was in her summer pajamas of shorts and a t-shirt. No. Her dreaming mind knew much better than that. She was clad in a green gown of shimmery sheen and soft texture. It had a modest sweetheart neckline, sundress straps, no sleeves, and a smaller bell of a skirt than that of the dress in the peach dream. But it still rustled in a satisfying way. She smoothed the skirt anyway, because it gave her something to do with her hands, and avoid wondering why she wanted him there.

_I don't know why I want him here. If it was him, or nearly him, in that dream on the hillside, then I would like to see him again, and talk to him, and if he wanted to sing…_

Sarah broke off her internal conversation with a blush, seeing him finally come close enough to distinguish between his eyes. It had seemed to take him so long to cross the room. He extended his hand. She paused.

* * *

Jareth

As he approached, he was thankful that he had let her mind inform his apparel. His jacket was a darker version of the green of her gown, which set off her eyes perfectly, and emphasized the cream of her complexion. He didn't understand the straps and sleeveless part of the dress, but didn't object. She was lovely. No, that was too ordinary a word for this woman. For in this moment, in this dream, she was fully woman. Sublime, ethereal, alluring, exquisite.

He was thankful that he could hear her dream-self's thoughts. No, "hear" wasn't an accurate word. Aware of them, in his mind, but with her voice and inflections.

_I would gladly sing to you, for you, my Sarah. But first, I must greet you._

Apparently she couldn't hear his thoughts in return, which was a comfort at this moment.

He extended his hand. She paused.

* * *

Jareth & Sarah

After a moment, she looked directly into his eyes, took a breath, then placed her hand in his, unsure what he would do with it. She did also hope to dance with him again, _and I'd rather not have to decide between talking, dancing, listening to him sing…_

Ah! There was that lovely blush again, and all he did was pause. He bowed his head over her hand, and gently gave the back of her hand the faintest brush of a kiss. As he stood again, he stepped closer and did not relinquish her hand.

When she realized that he intended to hold her hand in his, she became more aware of his touch, despite the presence of his ubiquitous gloves. The gloves were black to match his trousers. She had a spare thought about their appearance together, and considered how impressive they must look together.

He brought his left arm around her waist, keeping hold of her right hand in his, and murmured something about getting a little out of the crowd. She nodded her head, thankful for her shoes. She hadn't considered her shoes before now, but knew them to be pumps, a shade of green to match her dress, with sparkles on them to complement her simple necklace and earrings. She nearly gave herself a bracelet, but thought better of it, as it would likely catch on that fabulous jacket of his.

Aware of Sarah's wardrobe considerations, Jareth allowed himself a small smile, slightly proprietary in nature, it must be confessed. But wasn't she making sure that she liked her own appearance now that he was here? He waited another moment, then swept her into dancing. He admitted to himself that his expression and mannerisms would have been much more proprietary in nature had the setting been anything else, anywhere else than one of Sarah's dreams. Even his own dreams tended to have at least a few… unwelcome… guests.

After giving Sarah time to adjust herself to the movement, to his leading, he opened the conversation.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm horrible for breaking the chapter there. But I HAD to, or it would just have continued for far too long. Have no fear, the next chapter is already written. And yes, I've inflicted a family and aspects of a back-story on our dear Jareth. Oh, well._

So... what do you think so far? Please comment, review, give feedback! Have you found the Firefly reference in chapter 8 yet?


	10. Sarah's Dream Concludes

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything Labyrinth-related. All that's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. I also don't own the story of Chicken Little and/or any of its characters in any of its incarnations. The hotel name is fictional, and chosen to convey a sense of grandness, elegance, etc. Any resemblance is completely coincidental.**

**A/N:** _The most troubling part of this dream for me was knowing where to end it. Yes, breaking it into parts (egads – three chapters!) was hard, but having to end it where it does… Let me know what you think!_

* * *

_Continues immediately where Chapter 9 left off_

Jareth & Sarah

"So here I am, precious. Would you kindly enlighten me as to where this is?" Jareth was leading Sarah in a dance whose name she did not known, and that didn't bother her.

"Oh, well, it's, umm, I guess it's the Resplendent. It's on the Register. And I came here once a few years ago. A cousin got married, and had the reception here. I was old enough, just barely, to come. I don't even know if it really looks like this anymore." As she spoke the last sentence, the décor seemed to waver. Looking a little shocked, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Jareth and pulled away slightly.

He wasn't having any of that. Guiding her gently back into his arms, he reassured her. "For now, this is exactly how it looks. Right down to the ice sculpture of Hogshead."

"Hoggle," she corrected automatically, and then noticed his smile, while the room around them solidified again. "You get his name wrong deliberately!"

He shrugged. "I've been misspeaking his name since he became gardener. It's as close as I can come, as King, to showing affection for an employee who shows such long-term dedication and loyalty."

She tensed some, and began to stammer out something that would probably have ended the dream far too soon. He shook his head at her.

"I knew that he had truly accepted you as a friend, and would fight on your side against my woefully ill-prepared and leaderless army."

She had watched his face carefully, hoping to see something to alleviate the worry on her friend's behalf. What she saw left her without words for a moment.

"You didn't _deliberately_ let us walk into the City and rescue Toby?"

He sighed. He had hoped to not have this conversation yet. On the other hand, getting it out of the way sooner could be quite beneficial.

"As I said before, I never intended any harm to come to you. I could not allow you to walk in unopposed, and the goblins were restless. Sending them against you, letting them think they were an army, will continue to keep them occupied for the next several years. There are epic songs and tales told of that encounter, bearing little resemblance to the facts. Several of them feature the exploits of Cockey-Lockey, the Rooster-General."

He had succeeded in diverting her slightly from her indignation, and in making her laugh. Such a sweet, silvery laugh.

"Wait, isn't Cockey-Lockey from the story of Chicken Little?" She asked in disbelief.

"Exactly. So now the goblins, and chickens, have a national hero that is no potential political threat to me, and one whom I can laud ceaselessly. I have resisted, however, allowing them to erect a monument to him."

Sarah laughed some more, even as she remembered the not-quite-asked question, which the Goblin King had yet to answer.

"Jareth, why didn't you put up more of an opposition to the rescue?"

She didn't really notice his quicksilver reaction to hearing her say his name. This was the first time she had uttered it in his hearing, perhaps the first time ever. It wasn't a deliberate utterance on her part. She was at ease, in her own dream, and didn't think about it. Just such an articulation to feed his hope. Possibly that hope made his own caution slip.

"I had already seen your determination, princess, and knew that you would stop at nothing to retrieve your brother. I couldn't afford the loss to my Kingdom that would have been required to stop you."

At the look on her face, confusion changing to disappointment to disgust, "So you what, gave up?"

Not regretting his honest answer, he allowed some of his royal haughtiness to return. "Do you not remember Humongous? Or the traveling cannon-balls? Or the jousters? Or – "

"Okay. I get it. You did put up a fight, and I guess I'm grateful that you decided I wasn't worth it to –"

It was Jareth's turn to interrupt, his tone of voice a surprising blend of warmth and incontrovertible fact. "Sarah-love, never, EVER, imagine that I don't think you're worth every effort. Seeing your character from early on in your quest, I realized that your wish, however sincere in that single moment, was not indicative of yourself. You were tired and frustrated, and simply had not learned that there can be major consequences for simple actions." He paused, watching her face to see that she understood that he would brook no argument on this. "Now, in answer to another question lurking around, no, I haven't 'punished' your friends. Ludo had to help rebuild the bridge, which he found most uncomfortable because of the smell. Fortunately, with his ability to call rocks, it didn't take very long. He is now Officially Forgiven. Sir Didymus had to train the fighters that he defeated, well, encountered, for a period of time. That period ended a fortnight ago" (Sarah allowed herself a fleeting smile, as "fortnight" had recently become a favorite word of hers. Jareth thought the quick smile was due to her knight's having completed his work-debt.) "and enjoyed it so much that he's beginning a thorough review of the entire army. I doubt very much that any runner will have a chance ever again. Now, about your friend," he paused, "Hoggle. Hoggle has extra debt to work off, because he helped both of us. In lieu of making him Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench, which is why he didn't want you to kiss him, he agreed to place that plastic bracelet on display in the Castle until the end of summer, where any goblins can look at it whenever they would like. He also has had to help repair Humongous."

"Do many goblins go to look at my bracelet?" Sarah asked, shrewdly.

Jareth smiled, slyly, his demeanor one of royal mischief, complete with a twinkle in his eye. "No. Most don't even know that the Castle has a gallery for display of such items. Those who do are the ones responsible for cleaning its floors, and so move through there as quickly as possible."

By now, Sarah was laughing again, realizing that Jareth was trying to make decisions that were _just,_ and appropriate to his population. As she sighed to help catch her breath, the ballroom wavered again.

"Jareth?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice that might have been fear if she had doubted his presence.

"Shhh." He drew her in closer, as they slowed their dance. "Your dream is ending. You'll wake soon, or go to a different dream."

She held on closer. "I'd rather stay in this one. I like talking to you. And dancing with you. And besides…"

He was grateful that Sarah could no longer see his face. "Besides what?"

Sarah swallowed, then deciding to be honest because, after all, this was her dream, so what's the harm? "You didn't sing for me this time."

He held her more firmly, more securely, as they came to a standstill. "Soon. I'll sing for you soon, Sarah-love. And Sarah?"

She leaned back, because the tone of his voice called for her to look him in the eye. "Yes?"

"I'm glad that you invited me to your dream. Whenever you do, I will be honored to come. Your dreams are your world. Know that while I would never harm you anywhere, when I'm in your world, I'm limited even more in what I can do. While in your dreams, only by permission can I use magic. Other than protecting you, of course."

She was surprised, but accepted that at face value in that moment. Sarah knew that she would need to think through that later, but she also knew that she didn't want to lose this dream sooner.

"That sounds good, but…"

He smiled, "I know. You're not agreeing to anything yet."

He enfolded her again, as they watched the ballroom fade away. In the last moments, he whispered into her ear.

_Sarah-mine…_

* * *

_A/N: I am not responsible for any epic songs about a Rooster-General. And, yes, the dream has ended. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going from here. Everything seems lovely, doesn't it? I guess this means that it'll be time soon for a complication, but I'm lost as to what that could be. Please send me ideas!_


	11. After the Dream, the Next Day

**Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Labyrinth are all (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc. OCs are my own.**

**A/N:** _I'm not sure if canonically we know when Sarah's birthday is, or even when the events of the movie happen. If you know, please tell me! In the meantime, I'm saying that the events of the movie happened on Friday, May 4__th__, year not important, that Sarah just finished 9__th__ grade at the local high school, and is looking forward to her 16__th__ birthday, which is June 23__rd__. Nope, no significance to that date as it was chosen based on Narrative Convenience. For those of you who read my other fanfics, yes, I've used those assumptions before._

* * *

Sarah

Sarah stretched as she woke that Wednesday morning. She caught a glimpse in the mirror and noticed that she was smiling. Not just the well-rested smile from the start of summer vacation, but a genuinely happy-I-have-a-secret smile. If she saw it on one of her friends, she'd i_definitely_/i have to pry it out of them.

_So, Sarah, what's the secret that's making you all bubbly inside?_ She paused, hairbrush in hand, unable for a split moment to remember. As she exhaled, it all came back, more with every brushstroke.

Another dream of Jareth. Of the Goblin King. And they were dancing and talking and… he promised her something.

_Is it important that I remember that promise? How do I know that he was really – no, somehow, he really was there. And it was him on the hill, too. Why is he in my dreams?_

Unsure what to do about it for the moment, she tried to squelch her smile. Unsuccessful, she braided her hair, got dressed, and headed down for breakfast, unaware until reaching the kitchen that she was downstairs nearly an hour before she was usually awake during the summer.

-Later that day-

Sarah sat in the backyard, watching Toby and Max, on an official tandem baby-sitting assignment. Fortunately, the backyard was fenced, and Merlin had learned by now that digging around the fence simply wasn't worth it. Her young charges, however, hadn't. Their skills at dirt-moving were less impressive than Merlin's, so Sarah's biggest concern was in the boys getting too dirty. Max's mom was more relaxed on that front, but still. She checked her watch and the sky. Good, the weather was holding. But it would soon be time for snack and then nap. Better to get them inside and playing _before_ they get fussy.

After 10 minutes of calling and cajoling and playing "catch me," Sarah succeeding in getting the tots settled in the breakfast nook / playroom next to the kitchen.

_Karen does know how to keep things organized in a way that's actually useful. I wonder if she'd think it too strange if I thanked her for it._ Sarah's thoughts ran a little bit scattered as she assembled the snacks, remembering the boys' preferences, and being thankful that neither had any known allergies. She still steered clear of nuts and strawberries, just in case. What baby-sitter wanted to be the one to discover an adverse reaction?

While she was getting Toby settled to his nap, the phone rang. Knowing that it could be Karen or Max's mom, she answered. It was Michael. Oh yeah, Michael. She blushed, realizing that she hadn't thought of him at all that day. Her mind was too full of her dream, and wondering if that dream would repeat the way the –

"What's that, Michael? No, I'm fine, thanks, but I can't talk now. I'm baby-sitting, and it's naptime. I'll have to call you back."

Sarah shook her head as she hung up the phone. _Sheesh. He was all set to launch into a full conversation once I had barely said "Hi." Good thing I got off quickly. Now, good thing the ringing didn't startle Toby. If he's nearly asleep and then woken, good luck!_

She smiled gently as she tucked the blanket around her brother, thankful that she'd never considered him as "only a half-brother."

Max was finished playing with his snack, and only put up a token protest as Sarah settled him.

She plopped onto a comfortable chair in the den, where she could see the playpen easily. Breathing a sigh of thanks that both of the boys were somewhat sound sleepers, and that putting Max in hadn't disturbed Toby, Sarah opened a book. She was unable to concentrate, and, retrieving a pad of paper from the kitchen drawer, she started to write.

_Questions to Ask The Goblin King_

She nearly wrote his name, but hesitated, and then just couldn't. Momentum in situations such as that is critical. Somehow, she knew that spelling his name wasn't the problem.

* * *

Jareth

The Goblin King had long since realized that he didn't need much sleep, and so could wake early if needed, without much trouble. He had extended a tiny, temporary charm, which would notify him whenever Sarah woke that morning, as he didn't want to miss a moment. Part of him wanted to make it permanent, but that would have been Noticed. Which was exactly the type of attention that he didn't want to draw to Sarah. He still had to figure out how to protect her when she wasn't at school or at home.

Jareth enjoyed watching Sarah encounter Karen over breakfast, especially seeing Karen rethink her morning greeting.

_It's very good to know that my Sarah is trying to show a sense of openness to other people. And also very good for her to see how well they respond. I hope I don't have to prevent her mother from popping up any time soon._ Jareth realized that Sarah had only sporadic interaction with her mother, and so would probably not have any setbacks as a result. But he'd still remain aware of the possibility.

As the day progressed, he checked the crystals in Sarah's room, to make sure that their protection extended to the grounds, chuckling at the boys' conversation. Jareth was fluent in all manner of language, including that of toddler-speak.

_Let's dig here! Oooh… there's some good mud… can we get the dog to help? Isn't your mom mad when you're dirty? Heehee, I just tooted… Oh, I can catch Sarah first! No, I can! But she's going inside, does she give up? No, not Sarah. She NEVER gives up, so maybe we should catch her at the same time!_

_How right you are, little men. Sarah NEVER gives up,_ Jareth thought to himself.

Fortunately, Sarah didn't notice how gloomy the sky turned when she blushed after answering the phone. It did clear immediately, once the Goblin King realized that Sarah wasn't going to chatter with that boy… _Murgatroyd?_ right then. He wasn't sure what to make of the head shake, but since she didn't look happy again until she was back with Toby, he figured it was okay.

He positively _grinned_ when he saw her list.

And he suddenly knew that he didn't have to worry about that boy _Morehouse_.

He turned back to his desk, Vanishing the crystal, ready to give his dwarfen aide the necessary attention so they could deal with the questions of running the Goblin Kingdom.

"By the way, Sduart, what was the new game or dance or whatever it was that the goblins were doing in the throne room the other day?"

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't sure what to do, post-dream, except to face the next day. Here it is. The good news is that I had a couple of ideas for later chapters as I wrote this, AND I wrote them down, so they wouldn't be lost. Those of you reading carefully may have realized that the clock's ticking. Have you realized the significance of the mortal age?_

Please let me know what you think, as well as what needs fixing, including typos!

_And the Firefly reference a couple of chapters back was in the post-chapter Author Notes._


	12. Making an almostdate

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth & character are all still (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are mine.**

**See A/N at the end.**

* * *

_Occurs shortly after the last chapter. Same day._

Sarah

After Max's mom retrieved her child, and Karen returned, Sarah asked her if she had a minute to chat. Karen looked surprised, and said, "Of course."

They sat around the den, and Sarah told her that Michael called while she was baby-sitting, but that she got off the phone right away. Karen nodded, sensing that there was more coming. Sarah fidgeted, and then said, "I think he's wondering why we haven't even had a group date yet, and I don't know what to tell him, and couldn't I include him when the gang goes out for my birthday and would that be too weird?"

Karen hid a smile, remembering her own teen romantic woes. "I'm sure it'll be fine to include him. In fact, I was wondering about that same solution, but didn't know what you'd think of it. I think you could call him back to invite him."

Sarah stayed put, still fidgeting. Then, finally, "It's just that I had this dream last night, and didn't even remember about Michael until he called this afternoon. Is that okay?"

Karen allowed herself to laugh now. "Oh, honey, it's perfectly normal! Even when two people KNOW that they love each other very much, they're not ALWAYS in each other's thoughts 24-7. Is the dream itself bothering you? Did it wake you up?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to smile. "I woke up earlier than usual, but I was actually awake, and happy to be awake. If that's a nightmare, I'd be glad to get them all the time!"

Karen noticed that Sarah didn't actually answer her question, but knew better than to push. Their ease with one another was still very new, and its boundaries untested.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, hadn't you better call that boy? Your birthday outing is this Saturday, you know!"

Sarah bounded up, and, looking a question at Karen, got permission via a head nod to take the phone into her room for the call. It was a slightly unnecessary step for privacy, given that Toby was still napping, but Karen remembered being that age.

"Hello, Michael? It's Sarah."

"-"

"Yeah, I was just right in the middle of putting both of them down for a nap. It was almost the VERY WORST TIME you could have called!"

"-"

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you were invited on Saturday. It's kind of a group date for my birthday, but my… my parents are coming too. Sort of like chaperones or something."

"-"

"I know that's not quite what you had in mind for a date, but if they're going to let me, then…"

"-"

"Okay, great! It's that place on the corner of Elm and Oak, and we're meeting at 6:30."

"-"

"Well, of course not! It's not like it's a birthday _party_ where you're expected to bring a present. It's dinner."

"-"

"No, I'm not going to uninvite you if you insist on bringing one."

"-"

"That's awfully sweet, but flowers at a pizza place might be a little messy."

"-"

"Well, okay, I don't think we're leaving here until about 10 til 6, so you could drop them off here, and then would you like to ride with my family? My brother's staying with a sitter, so there'd be plenty of room."

"-!"

"Okay, then if you're here by 5:45, that'll be great!"

"-"

"Okay, bye!"

"-!"

Sarah sighed, and realized that she hadn't asked about Michael riding with them. Given how well she and Karen were connecting, though, she didn't think it would be a problem, and she was right. Karen was _thrilled_ at Sarah's presence of mind to get that arranged.

Jareth

Jareth only caught the end of Sarah's phone conversation with _Moosehead_, and suddenly lost a bit of his optimism. He had only Summoned a crystal to watch her because there was a niggling at the back of his mind. Well, not really, but there was a sense that something, somewhere was trying to get his attention. Later that evening, unable to sleep, he remembered Sarah's crystals, and was able to get the entire phone conversation, including _Mudbowl's_ half.

By now, it was too late to send Sarah a dream, and he didn't hear her looking for him. Curious, he peeked, and saw something to do with pink hair and lavender boots and upside down weather vanes and bananas. The Goblin King shook his head, hoping that that dream didn't have anything to do with him, and returned to his desk.

_The problem still at hand is how to protect Sarah. Since this is her birthday on Saturday, she will have only 16 months of automatic protection, and that doesn't cover everything. Wait, birthday, presents. That's it!_

* * *

_A/N: Were you expecting to see the list of questions that Sarah wrote down for the Goblin King? Send me your ideas, and comments, and I'll see what I can do!_

_Plus, I don't know what Sarah's dream is all about. She's a teenage girl, with lots of confusing emotions and hormones bouncing around. Who knows! But I'd love to hear your guesses!_


	13. Sarah's Birthday and Jareth's Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: OCs are my own. All Labyrinth-related character, scenes, settings, ideas, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.**

* * *

Sarah's Birthday

Sarah

Sarah celebrated with just her family early Saturday afternoon. A cake, cards and presents. Actually, it was almost more fun for Toby, because he liked watching Sarah tear the paper, and then she'd give it to him for more tearing. Or chewing. For some reason, his big sister liked to skip the paper-chewing. Oh, well, it was her birthday, and she could do as she chose.

The present "from Toby" was a gift certificate to the Curio Shop. From Dad and Karen, a series of boxes-within-boxes, with the smallest one holding a key. A car key.

Sarah looked up, question and surprise and hope.

Sarah's dad quickly answered, "Sorry, Sare, but this isn't a car of your own, but we're going to let you start driving. In the bottom of that box is a pamphlet with information about the driver's ed course that came highly recommended."

Also in the box was a beautiful pair of earrings, quite sparkly, like prisms. Sarah's gasp brought a wistful smile to Karen's face. "They were given to me by my mother on my 16th birthday. Since you're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have, I want you to have them."

Karen felt embarrassed about crying, as the complications around Toby's birth were rarely referenced in their family. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Sarah was right there, to give her the first real, willing hug, while they cried together. Just when Robert was about to get highly uncomfortable, and get into the cake himself, Sarah and Karen laughed a little, and moved apart.

Sarah enjoyed being the birthday girl, because she didn't have to help clean-up after the cake, and so could just go get ready. She put in the earrings from Karen, knowing how special they were. Sarah made a mental note to ask Karen for stories about her mom, knowing that they got along well, and would probably like talking about her now.

As she primped, she sang a little to herself, flitting about her room, enjoying the excitement of feeling almost grown-up. She did sigh a little, knowing that she felt more grown-up in her dream the other night. Almost unaware, almost involuntarily, she whispered, "Jareth," when she was in front of her upper bookshelf, touching the spheres.

She didn't notice that neither the owl that had been outside her window was gone, nor that the clocks all stopped, nor that Merlin's whine at the family's imminent departure without him had ceased. For about 5 heartbeats, Sarah continued whirling and half-singing.

Until she whirled into the arms of the Goblin King.

He entered without the trappings of the summer storm, without an obnoxious excess of glitter. For him, it was a restrained, conservative entrance. Except for the cape. And the boots. And the open-to-the-navel shirt. And the expression on his face.

"Careful, Sarah-love. We can't have the birthday-girl fall and injure herself. Especially not before her party."

At the first words out of Jareth's mouth, as her senses began to function again, a shiver ran across Sarah's shoulders, and the back of her knees.

She swallowed her instinctive gasp, her yell of alarm, and her repetitive declaration that he had no power over her. He could see their joint reflection in her vanity mirror, and was quite glad to see her common sense (or magical sense) asserting itself.

Instead, she met his eye in the mirror, asking, "What are you doing here? How are you here? I didn't call-"

He nodded. "Oh, but you did, princess. You whispered my name, and on your birthday. As the Honour of the Labyrinth, you have the right and power to call on me, without having to utter those words, 'I wish.'"

Jareth neglected to mention that he would have come whenever she called, and regardless of the outcome of their adventure. That wasn't something she needed to know just yet.

"Okay. Well, now that you're here, please let me go. I need to finish getting ready. I have guests to meet for the party."

Jareth released her, with a half-bow that was almost mocking, but not quite. Sarah turned to face him.

"So, you being here, is this an official Goblin King visit? Is there business at hand? Or" Sarah had a flash of excitement which intrigued him, "is there time to continue our conversation?"

Jareth laughed, long and real, the sound that, had Sarah known it, was the genesis of the Grove of Laughter many, many centuries earlier, and felt like rich, dark velvet, threaded with gold.

Puzzled, relieved, and certainly not offended, Sarah waited, watching the light dance across his face and through his wild hair.

"Oh, Sarah, I can give you one question as part of continuing our conversation. Only one question. So if you ask it to clarify the terms, then you've wasted it."

Recognizing his true generosity in explaining that, she smiled, and nodded, taking a quick 30 seconds to consider what she wanted answered.

"The peach dream. I know that I dreamed it, and was kind of actually there. How much were you there?"

Jareth raised his eyebrows, pleased at the careful wording, as it demonstrated thought and advancement, but unsure if she would like the answer. "I was more there than I was for the sunrise dream and for the Resplendent dream, but it wasn't quite as real as if we had both been awake. Possibly the question you really wanted was how much of my actions and behavior was really mine, and how much was your own filling in?"

At Sarah's nod, and look of gratitude for his true generosity, he continued. "All of it was me. I could not waste the opportunity to show you another side of myself." He swallowed, as though unable to continue.

She thanked him, and then surprised him. "Even though it is my birthday, and you did answer my question, you told me more than you had to. I would like to thank you for that."

Relishing the puzzled look on his face, Sarah stepped forward. Inwardly thankful that she was already in her heels, she pulled his head down, and kissed his cheek.

She stepped away, feeling the blush beginning, and gave him a somewhat cheeky smile of thanks-and-farewell as she headed out her door and downstairs.

Jareth removed a glove, and stroked the kissed cheek, suddenly unsure of so many things.

* * *

_Complications of a different nature. She's getting ready to meet that boy with the name that Jareth refuses to remember, but she's still thrilled to see Jareth. And another mention of the Grove of Laughter. I hope to get around to describing it, and how exactly it came about. Unless you'd like to? Please feel free!_

A/N: I haven't written any further than this, so I'm not exactly sure what happens yet. Except that this IS quite an important chapter, after all. It IS the 13th!

So, should Jareth show up at the restaurant? If so - how? Should he wait, and stay up with Sarah all night, talking? What does her willing kiss mean to him? What is its significance in the magical sense... does it demonstrate a willing bond? And what will Jareth do when he realizes that Kwite has probably been watching, and is willing to gossip? Agggghhh! So many things to consider!


	14. Birthday Dinner Plus

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth characters, settings, ideas, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. Jareth's aroma is deduced from reading LOTS of fanfics. If that isn't what he smells like, I gladly invite him to come visit me, after which time, I'll post a correction. OCs are my own. Angst is partly mine, and partly David Bowie's, as I've been listening to his music.**

**Watch for A/N at the end.**

* * *

_Immediately following_

Sarah was half-way down the stairs before the clocks started again. Fortunately, only Merlin noticed that she had reached a spot impossibly, and Merlin was too concerned with the unknown aroma surrounding his mistress: cinnamon and leather and wood smoke and night air and something from just a few weeks ago…

In violation of female date tradition, Sarah was already downstairs, waiting, when Michael arrived, and she was the one to answer when he rang the bell. Her father was there almost instantly, and oversaw Sarah's welcoming smile, and their handshake. Michael presented a bouquet of truly assorted carnations.

From his study, Jareth snorted at the sight. "Doesn't that Milquetoast know anything about the language of flowers?" Having asked that question aloud, his aide tried to formulate an acceptable answer, but realized soon enough that the Goblin King didn't expect a response, and so Sduart returned to the work at hand.

As Sarah excused herself to deal with the flowers, and show them to Karen while they chose a vase, Robert Williams took the opportunity to affix a stern glare on Michael. Jareth gave a nod of approval, failing to consider that, should he himself succeed, he would become the recipient of that same look.

"So, Michael. Mrs. Williams and I are pleased that you can join us this evening, as we agree that it's important for us to get to know you."

Michael had the presence of mind not to stammer, and not to blush too much. However, his voice was a little higher pitched than usual, as he replied, "Of course, sir."

"Now, while Sarah and Mrs. Williams are seeing to the flowers and to getting my son settled with the baby-sitter, why don't you and I have a talk right in here?" Robert gestured to the front room, which Karen always called the parlor.

* * *

The next-door neighbor had arrived while Sarah was just starting to get ready, and so was already situated with Toby. Sarah had stopped in to give him a hug, a kiss, and a short twirl about the room, carefully avoiding letting him grab the earrings from Karen.

Mrs. Long was another of Karen's good friends, and was pleased to hear about Sarah's open affection toward Toby, but didn't quite believe Karen's report. Now she realized that the report was under-stated, probably in case the teen reverted. However, Mrs. Long could see that Sarah genuinely loved her brother. More than that, that she always had, but it was buried under many other conflicting emotions. Now, it was as though the girl had allowed her love to triumph over all hindrances.

"Now, now, he's enjoying that, sure enough, but it's time for you to head downstairs. Besides, too much longer, and Toby'll muss your hair or dress. And that would be a real shame."

Sarah thanked her neighbor, handing Toby back after one more kiss, and left the room.

* * *

Once the group was in the car, Sarah noticed that Michael seemed a little paler than usual. He was certainly quieter. She glanced at her dad, and figured that he had had a "little talk" with her sort-of date. Deciding not to address it, yet, Sarah tried to make light conversation with Michael, but was only mildly successful. Michael was hoping that he'd get to sit near to Sarah, but away from her dad once they got to the restaurant, a hope so strong, that the Goblin King was able to hear it as a wish.

Since that wish had nothing to do with an unwanted child, he could ignore it. Instead of ignoring it, or answering it, Jareth decided to contribute an alternate solution; _Muskboy_ wouldn't have to sit near Mr. Williams, but neither would he be placed near Sarah.

And somehow, Jareth managed just that. Once all had arrived at the restaurant, and been seated, Sarah's girls were on either side of her and across, with Michael diagonally across and down a seat from her. Sarah's parents were at the other end. Possibly, this had something to do with the fact that there was a substitute server on duty that evening, or the fact that Sarah's friends also weren't sure about this new boy. Sure, he was cute, but was he nice, would he be good for her? Had Jareth known it, his interference was completely unnecessary in this situation!

* * *

Dinner went well, for the most part. In addition to the flowers, Michael had brought a small gift for the birthday girl, but he had to wait until they were walking to her dad's car. She wasn't able to open it right then, as she was bidding her friends farewell. Once in the car, Karen engaged Michael in conversation, so again Sarah had to wait. Robert stopped the car next to Michael's, as a mark of courtesy, while also deliberately preventing any private good-bye between the teens. Sarah thanked him for coming, and for the flowers, and promised to open the gift once she was inside.

She did, and was pleased with the bracelet, an intricate pattern in silver on a ½" wide gold band.

Karen was impressed, but uncertain. When she examined it, she realized that it was costume jewelry instead of real silver and gold, and said that it was a good gift. Robert was unsure, from the perspective of it being jewelry so soon.

Sarah liked it because it was pretty, and the pattern reminded her of the hedge maze. She obtained permission to call Michael in 10 minutes for no more than 5, in order to thank him. Determined to watch the clock carefully, she headed upstairs to change out of her dress before getting on the phone.

Opening her bedroom door, she didn't see her bedroom at all, but an outdoor garden, with hovering candles forming an uneven circle around the perimeter, and scattered throughout. She didn't step inside, choosing to smile, and whisper, "Give me 15 minutes, Jareth, there's something I have to do first."

The scene wavered, then faded, leaving a single blossom on her vanity. Drawing closer, she saw that it was a forget-me-not. Keeping an eye on the time, she sat on her bench, gazing out the window, holding the flower almost to her lips.

Having not witnessed the entire conversation between Sarah and her parents, Jareth was uncertain of the situation. If Sarah had been offended, she would have shut the door firmly, ignoring the garden, and possibly gone straight to look in on Toby. And she certainly wasn't scared.

_Why is she waiting? Why did she ask for 15 minutes when she's just sitting there?_ Patience could be the Goblin King's strong suit, but apparently not in this area of his life.

After 10 minutes, she got up, and left the room,

_Where is she going? Why?_

heading for the phone in the kitchen. She quickly dialed the number, and thanked the giver, and was off the phone in less than one minute. Sarah was thankful that Karen wasn't in the room, as she wasn't prepared to answer any questions as to the brevity of the conversation.

Outside her room, Sarah paused. "I know I asked for 15 minutes, Goblin King, but I guess I don't need the rest of that time, so whenever you're ready." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them as she opened her door, and stepped into her room.

It changed into the garden as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, and I haven't been tracking the wrong names that Jareth has applied to the boy who wants to date Sarah. Any similarity between those names and any real person is unfortunate and unintentional. I didn't feel up to writing a Father & Suitor Talk, as I've never witnessed one. Anybody interested, please go ahead!_

_Please Review! Provide Feedback! One more chapter coming tonight._


	15. A Garden Party of Two

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth-related characters, scenes, settings, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud.**

**Watch for A/N at the end.**

* * *

_Immediately following_

Thankful that the garden had been waiting as soon as she got home, and so had prevented her changing out of her pretty dress and heels and Karen's earrings, she paused to look around.

_I'm definitely not in my room any more, or even in my backyard, or the park. I don't know if I know where this is. It might not even been a "re-" a place Aboveground_, Sarah mused as she turned slowly around.

When she was facing front again, there he was, holding another forget-me-not. How Sarah knew it was a different one, she couldn't have said. But there was the Goblin King, dressed nearly as he was for the peach dream, for there was the blue coat, complementing the flower and his eyes. Sarah had a moment's thought to be glad of her own dress's blue elements.

"Welcome, Princess, and Happy Birthday." He offered his arm, and the flower. Sarah accepted both, walking with him, and taking a moment to inhale the gentle aroma before turning to her host.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm curious as to where we are."

"This is part of the Royal Gardens outside the Castle. The Private Royal Gardens. The gardeners are all dwarves, not goblins, in this area, so they remain in a consistently good condition."

Sarah was glad that he wasn't offended by her question, and gladder still to see his wry smile.

"If I'm to guess why I'm here now… it obviously has something to do with my birthday, but I'm at a loss as to any other reason."

His smile lost the wry edge, and deepened and sharpened and lost the air of levity, "Are you? For we have things to discuss, you and I."

Sarah stopped, Jareth matching her, and guiding her to a conveniently placed rustic bench, and sitting next to her.

Wanting for just a moment to revert to his regular high-handed Goblin King and Fae mannerisms and decisions, and rejecting them as not suited to the situation, he nearly sighed.

Sarah heard the unexpressed sigh, and was unsure why Jareth would be uncertain or uneasy about something.

She turned to him, pleased within herself that she hadn't gone straight to the gardens, but had had a short period to prepare to see him. "Okay, Jareth, what's going on? What are these things that we must discuss?"

He nodded. "You may be aware that mine is not the only kingdom Underground, nor I the only Being with magic. Whenever any mortal returns to your world from Underground, a trace of the magic of the visited Realm remains on him or her for a time. This serves as protection from any magical harm for little bit."

Sarah smiled and nodded, confusion showing on her face, as she didn't know why he was bothering to tell her. She had guessed something of the kind, and besides, Jareth had shown that he was fairly close at hand.

"Now, Sarah, when you returned from your sojourn, you had the additional mark of having won. That mark never fades, and so I established some protections for you and your family, and around your home. Do not expect me to explain them to you, as I cannot. There is a universal protection whenever you're at school, as gatherings of children are held to be off-limits to all magic-harm."

Sarah was now looking somewhat askance, especially at his refusal – no, his claim of inability to disclose what protective measures he used, still unsure where any of this was going. In fact, seeing the look on her face, Jareth hesitated. He had thought to tell her everything tonight, seeing as she started the bonding when she kissed his cheek. An incomplete bond drew more attention, and was, frankly, unmaskable. A complete but unfulfilled bond was a different matter. But in order for that to happen, he'd have to tread very, very lightly. And he'd have to disclose quite a bit, or he'd spend forever with a very unhappy woman.

"Okay, so I'm still considered to be a child, so I'm still safe. What's the catch? If I'm still in school, even if I'm not a child, am I still okay? I turned 16 today, so am I no longer a child, by whatever standards you're using?" Sarah was trying to approach this calmly, while keeping her other emotions in check. Seriously, the Goblin King invites her into this beautiful garden, quite a romantic setting, and then sits her down to talk to her? She sighed, as she had hoped for another dance.

Jareth looked a little concerned at her sigh, and stood, offering his hand. He couldn't read conscious minds, but he could sense wishes, and so, "Would you care to continue this conversation while we dance?"

Suspicious as to the timing, but willing to let it slide for the moment, Sarah replied in the affirmative, and allowed him to lead her. The music came all around them, as the Goblin King continued.

"Turning 16 is the crucial age, by the Underground calendar. That translates to 17 1/3 by your calendar."

Sarah looked interested. "So your calendar is longer than ours? How – "

Jareth hated to cut her off, knowing that the conversation about the different ways time passes would be fascinating and unlikely to end.

"I'm sorry, Sarah-love. I'd be glad to discuss that all with you some other time. But now, here, in this safe place, we **must** talk about something else."

Sarah was about to argue the point, if for no other reason than habit, when she saw the expression on his face. It reminded her of his expression on the hillside, watching the sunrise, so she acquiesced, nodding to give indication.

"In the regular course of things, you'd have slightly more than one of your years left before we need worry about your safety, and that of your family. And, by the way, your brother is no more at risk than any child his age. The mark on him is already negligible."

"I'm glad to hear about Toby, but don't try to distract me. 'In the regular course of things'? What do you mean by that?"

Jareth stopped them both in the dance, and met her eyes. "You kissed me, willingly, and with a glad heart. Do you know that means?"

"Yes, I was happy, and thankful, and – "

"No, Sarah, do you know what that means in the Realm of Other?"

Realizing that this was more serious than she thought, Sarah stared at the Goblin King, while her mind raced, coming up with only absurd possibilities:

*That she was going to be turned into a mermaid

*That she would have to forsake all modern living, and live in an obscure mountain shack in some wilderness.

*That she would have to enter a convent for having dared to kiss a King, without permission, although she'd plan to argue the whole "without permission" bit if needed.

*That she'd –

While Jareth did enjoy watching Sarah's mind race, he couldn't let her agitate herself, making her even less open to direction.

Catching her chin in his hand, stroking it with the soft leather of his glove, Jareth regained Sarah's attention.

"There were a few different protections possible before today. Now, however, a bond between mortal and Other is the only remaining option."

"You keep saying 'bond' as though I know what that means. Care to explain?"

Jareth sighed, having hoped to forestall this discussion for at least a year, as by then Sarah might have been more amenable.

"Since I assume you're wondering which kind of 'bond' I mean, I'll skip the others for now. If you do want to discuss them later, just for edification, I'd be more than happy. For now, the Bond of Intent would suffice, and would fulfill the requirements." Seeing that she was about to jump in with questions and two or three scathing remarks, he placed a finger on her lips, noting that they began to tremble slightly.

He guided her to another convenient bench, and continued. "A Bond of Intent is typically a part of courtship and betrothal. When between a mortal and an Other, entered into willingly by the mortal, then it is inviolable. Nobody, nothing, no one can then touch the mortal with any intent to cause harm. This applies mostly to Others, but in a smaller measure to other mortals."

Sarah swallowed, twice, and had to remember to breathe. It hadn't even been two months since the Adventure, _and your rejection of his… proposal,_ her inner voice contributed, and she was just starting to enjoy her new perspective on life, and on her interactions with Jareth.

She looked at him, confusion currently winning over hurt or anger on her face. "Courtship? Betrothal? TYPICALLY?!" Anger was gaining. "What, so I agree to let you COURT me with the intent of getting engaged and married, and that'll protect me from all sorts of creatures with magical power who have a score to settle with you, or who simply like to cause trouble?!"

Before she could try to stand, Jareth took her face in his two hands, and sadly and simply said, "Yes."

* * *

_A/N: Yup, still the same day. Very eventful, no? Terrible place to end it, I know. Take heart - I'm a Jareth-Sarah shipper, and don't like writing lots of angst and unhappiness._

_Please review and provide feedback!_


	16. What are the Options?

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth characters, scenes, settings, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are my own. Other stuff is all my own or extreme amalgams.**

**See end for Author Note.**

* * *

_Immediately following_

It was his calmness that halted Sarah as she began to warm up in her tirade. Had he attempted to counter with anger, or cool logic, or any emotion, she would have ignored it. She wasn't calm yet, and wouldn't be able to be for many more minutes.

Sitting there, breathing strongly, but regularly, she glared at him, noticing the warmth of his hands, their gentleness, and their strength. And then she noticed his eyes. They were lacking their usual assurance, any hint of the warmth that she had so quickly come to know. There was a hint of defeat in them.

"Jareth, what's the option that you think I'd rather choose, the one that makes you look so sad?"

He started slightly, unaware that he had allowed so much to show. Launching a mental imprecation at his own openness, he said, "I could petition the High Court to undo the start of the bond. Since it just happened, and has gone no further, they may be willing to accept that you didn't know." Stopping her, again, from jumping in, "No, it wouldn't matter that you didn't know. However, for that to happen, all connection between us would be dissolved. You would forget all of your time with – in the Underground, and all reminders in your home would disappear. You would never again remember me or your friends."

Sarah stood, and Jareth let his hands fall, passively, to his lap. She began to pace, unsure of what to do. She knew the decision that she wanted to make, but couldn't think how.

How could she possibly give up all memory of her Adventure? Would that make her the inconsiderate, selfish brat that she had been before? She didn't want to return to being a child, not when she knew that she was close to being a woman.

Jareth's eyes tracked her every movement, knowing that she had already decided, and hadn't figured out how to tell him. Yet. His shoulders slumped, and the look in his eyes, and on his face was a longing so deep as to be unmistakable. It was a longing that spoke of love and hope and laughter and children and arguments and _forever_. Sarah was forever grateful that she turned quickly enough to catch it.

She approached the Goblin King, taking one slow step after another, keeping her eyes on his. She noticed that he tried to pull his accustomed mask back on, that expression of confidence and near-boredom, and she understood.

"Jareth, what is the process to see the High Court?" By now, she was standing right in front of him, and had taken his hands in hers.

He tried to look away, but her eyes held his. "Given the circumstances, I will take us immediately." He stood, shifting his hands so that he held hers now.

"No, you don't understand."

"Don't I?" He laughed, bitterly now, the shards of a thousand thousand broken hearts ringing in the air.

"No, you don't. I wondered if we need to request permission from the High Court to complete the bond, or how **do** we – "

At her words, Jareth bent down, and kissed Sarah, a promise of love and joy and **life**. "Dearest, you'll have to kiss me back, you know," he said with a slightly wry smile.

And after that returned kiss, Jareth, the Goblin King, presented his Intended Bride to the High Court. They bestowed their Sanction, and welcomed the mortal girl, for they, too, had taken note of her strength of hope, belief, and dream, and feared for her safety along with their own future.

* * *

Jareth finally returned Sarah to her room, leaving a forget-me-not with her.

Confident in his love, though neither had yet to say the words, Sarah promised to keep her eyes open for the trinket he would place in her life, as a Fae equivalent of an engagement ring.

Leaving his Sarah behind, despite being able to participate in the remainder of her growing up, was a delightful agony, and Jareth was actually thankful for the time it would provide him to determine how to introduce himself to the rest of her family.

* * *

_A/N: First off, thanks to those who have read, favorited, and REVIEWED this story!_

_Secondly, it was either end the story here, a few chapters back, or continue for another 30, and frankly, I wasn't up for that. Sarah's kissing Jareth on the cheek took me by surprise, and gave me a way to wrap it up sooner. It's been fun, and I appreciate all the feedback!_

Thirdly, yes, there's a SLIGHT possibility of an epilogue, but no promises. (If you review, that possibility improves... just sayin'...) :)


	17. Epilogue or Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth-related characters, scenes, settings, ideas, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are mine.**

**Stay tuned for the A/N at the end.**

* * *

Epilogue, or tying off loose ends

The following Monday, Sarah called Michael, asking him to come over to hang out during the afternoon. He was optimistic, thinking that he had passed her parents' tests, and impressed Sarah herself. He arrived, and sat with Sarah on the back patio, drinking lemonade. While they made small talk, he braced himself to ask her out on a "real" date. Before he could get there, though, Sarah asked him a difficult question.

"Why did you ask me out in the first place, Michael?"

"Well, you're pretty and confident and friendly and… I'm not sure what to say."

"Now, please be honest, but when did you begin to notice me? I know that's not quite a fair question, but I think it's important."

He scratched his head, and then took a quick sip to buy a little more time.

"I guess it was in early May, after the weekend with the big storm. Yeah, because on Monday, everybody was complaining about the storm, and you seemed to agree, but acted as though it didn't bother you. I was impressed with your staying cool in a bad situation."

Sarah nodded. "It's more than that. It _was_ a strange and upheaval-y kind of weekend, but not because of the storm. I met someone. Well, re-met someone. Probably some of my confidence is from knowing that he already liked me."

"What?! Wait, are you saying – "

"What I'm saying is that I appreciate the compliment in your asking me out, and I'm glad that you came for my birthday, but that I can't go out with you. I have a special guy in my life, and that's all there is to it."

Michael stared into his lemonade glass. "Tell me that your dad gave him a 'talk,' too," he pleaded.

Now Sarah began to fidget. "Not yet. We're not officially dating, because it's a long-distance thing. Whenever he's here next, we're going to try to have him meet my parents, but that could be awhile."

He nearly opened his mouth, then saw the cautioning look in Sarah's eye, and swallowed. He took a couple of breaths before he tried again.

"So, what you're telling me is that there's no point because you're kind of, sort of, with a guy doing a long-distance thing, even though he hasn't gotten approval? That kind of hurts."

Sarah grimaced. "Michael, I'm sorry that I didn't realize this sooner. If you'd like the bracelet back, I'll return it, even though I really like it."

Michael grinned. "Nope. Keep it. It _was_ still your birthday, after all."

After Sarah saw him out the door, she sighed a little, and then wondered if Michael would get along with her friend Portland or with Tricia better. _Yup, I'll become a match-maker among my friends! It'd be a shame to waste a good guy._

* * *

On Saturday, Sarah went back to the Curio Shop with her friends, and she saw the Bond of Intent gift that Jareth had left for her. It was behind the counter, and Mr. B pulled it out when he saw her enter: A small crystal sphere on a long chain that wasn't sterling silver or platinum, but seemed like both.

As Sarah placed it around her neck, she heard the whisper, "For you, my Princess, Queen, Dearest Love, and Song." She glanced around, and shared a secret smile with the proprietor.

* * *

_A/N: As for the special substance for the chain, your guess is as good as mine. Or better. Until Jareth or Mr. B chooses to disclose, you can imagine anything you like. Except for cold iron. Just in case._

Hmmm... a final installment without really seeing the Goblin King? Well, we hear him, at least, and there's something about that mysterious smile at the end, don't you think?

Okay, so it's been fun writing this. Thanks for reading it. If you spot typos, please still let me know, as I want to fix them.

If there's any story, character, whatever questions, please ask!


	18. Questions to Ask The Goblin King

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, or scene from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE.**

**These are some of the questions that Sarah wrote in Ch 11.**

* * *

Questions to Ask the Goblin King

What's your favorite color?

What's your favorite smell?

What's that other smell that you smell like?

Where did you come from?

Why the gloves? And the pendant?

And your hair, why is it like that?

How do you put up with the mess from the goblins?

Would you really have kept Toby?

What was with those faces that I kept seeing everywhere?

Those songs and that music, where did they come from?

Why were all those people there, too? It was so crowded and they were a little i_scary_/i.

Why a peach?

Why did you listen to me with that request... _Why_

How long did it really last? Was any of it true? Was any of it real?

Is it true… that the "Goblin King had fallen in love"?

Why me?

Why now?

Why ever?

What am I going to do?

* * *

_A/N: I was minding my own business the other day, and suddenly had all of these questions to ask Jareth. So I put them in context of this story, and voila!_

_As always, please let me know of typos, etc. I appreciate comments, questions, suggestions, feedback!_

_If you'd like to see some answers, please check this story out in my deviantArt gallery (I'll make sure there's a link in my profile); somebody there commented with some likely Jareth answers._


End file.
